


I Will Follow

by MooseFeels



Series: In the Garden of Your Love [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Garden 'Verse, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Mild Angst, gardener!dean, teenage!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could he walk away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, that was a pretty awful cliffhanger...

Castiel feels so stupid as he turns in Dean's arms to look at Balthazar. He feels small and young and fragile and vulnerable in every way he can summon hate for. 

Balthazar stands in his bedroom holding his little black bag. He's been an in-house doctor for the past couple of days, keeping an eye on Castiel after a particularly nasty attack. 

His eyes look soft, though. He looks disappointed, but fond. Understanding. 

"Spare me the 'it's not what it looks like,' children, I've danced this dance, too," he says. "Come inside, the pollen is bad for his condition."

Dean looks down at him, his eyebrows raised. Castiel realizes that Dean is giving him a choice here. Asking him, and telling him that he'll follow.

Castiel takes his hand and they walk inside, shutting the balcony behind them. 

Balthazar looks weary. "I'd suspected," he says, "but I'd hoped that you would have more common sense than this."

"I initiated," Castiel blurts. "It's consensual and the age of consent-"

"I don't care about any of that," Balthazar spits. "You're both men. World doesn't take too kindly to these kind of relationships, particularly," he says, looking Castiel dead in the eye, "the wealthy world."

"I love him," Castiel answers. 

"Do you love him enough to walk away from several hundred million dollars?" Balthazar asks. 

"Yes," he answers, without hesitation. 

Balthazar shakes his head. "What's your name?" He asks. 

"Dean," he answers. "Dean Winchester." He sounds nervous. 

"Well then, Mr. Winchester, you should know that Castiel is violently allergic to wisteria, ragweed, bee stings, cherries, and cats. Exposure to wisteria, ragweed, and cats causes an asthma attack, and exposure to the others causes anaphylaxis. Have you ever used epinephrine?" Balthazar rambles. 

And over the course of the next two hours or so, Balthazar shows Dean the basics of taking care of Castiel. How the pen works and the inhalers and the oxygen machine operate. How to work with the panic attack that usually accompanies the asthma attack. 

When Balthazar is satisfied, he turns to Castiel and says, "There. What happens now is at your discretion. I don't intend to tell anyone what I've seen or not seen. You're on borrowed time, though. Know that."

"Thank you," Dean says. 

Balthazar shakes his head. "Darling," he says, and after two hours of his company, the word is beginning to grate on Castiel's nerves, "it's my job to make sure Castiel doesn't die. Anything after that is up to him."

"You said your license was suspended," Castiel says. His voice is a lot louder than he remembers it being. "Why?"

Balthazar smiles. The action is strangely venomous. "He didn't love me enough not to tell the hospital board," he says. "Still, work enough on the continent even if you aren't licensed, and Gabriel's word does wonders for the kind of families in the area that would prefer to avoid paperwork." He shuts his little black bag with a sharp click and stands up. "I'll give you your privacy," he adds, and leaves the room. 

Dean more or less collapses onto Castiel once Balthazar leaves. 

Castiel pets through his hair, enjoys the salty smell of his sweat. Of his work under the sun. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Castiel repeats. 

Dean looks up at him. He looks worn to the bone- he hasn't shaved in a couple of days and is stubbly over his cheeks and chin. He shakes a little, like he's sleep deprived. He smiles though, and lets Castiel hold him. 

"It's okay," he says. "I'm glad I know what to do now, though. I'll start taking out the wisteria tomorrow, see about maybe some ivy instead." He sighs, kisses up into the hollow of Castiel's neck. 

"I've missed your flowers," Castiel says. "My room feels empty without them."

Dean hums, content. "I'll find you some lillies tomorrow," he answers. "They started blooming yesterday and they're pretty nice. Shame it got too hot for most of the roses."

Castiel gets up, and Dean follows. Dean strips from his shirt and pants, and they both climb into Castiel's plush bed. It's huge, room enough on either side for another person. There's no sex tonight, just sweet kisses and held  hands and the joy of being in space together. 

They fall asleep together, and rest easier than they have in several days. 


End file.
